Summer School Malik
by waterloggedxx
Summary: Malik’s failing maths. With only weeks away from summer vacation, Malik doesn’t want to end up in summer school. So, when Isis decides to lend a hand by getting Malik a tutor, will he stick with the programme or swoon over the mathematician?
1. an F too many

**Summer School Malik**

**Malik's failing maths. With only weeks away from summer vacation, Malik doesn't want to end up in summer school. So, when Isis decides to lend a hand by getting Malik a tutor, will he stick with the programme or swoon over the mathematician?**

**Ssor - I really don't know why this came to me.**

**Nworb - easy, because you'll end up in summer school unless you get a chemistry tutor**

**Ssor - hey! C's aren't bad**

**Nworb - you need a B to take higher**

**Ssor - point. Anyway, the fanfic…**

**-do not own characters-**

**X**

"I hate this" the blonde boy whined, setting his head down in a pair of folded golden arms, "it's so boring"  
"Malik, come on, you need to focus or you'll never get this!" Ryou retorted, tapping his pencil on the surface in front of his friend.  
Malik sighed, "I'll never get it anyway, why do you even bother trying"  
"because, would you rather spend your summer stuck in a hot, stuffy classroom with a bunch of dropouts? Or out in the sun with me"  
"you'll be in Taste"  
The ashen one gulped, he'd clearly forgotten all about that.  
"so will you, unfortunately for me"  
The Egyptian snickered, "it'll be just like any other day won't it"  
"you know, you make me want to cry" Ryou threw his hands in the air and stood up to leave the study hall, "I'm going to work, you know what you need"  
"what"  
"a tutor"  
A tutor. The words echoed through Malik's mind as he watched Ryou leave the study hall, panic rushing through his blood making his heart beat faster. It was either a tutor, or summer school. It was pretty obvious Ryou'd lost faith in his own ability to teach Malik math. Who'd blame him? Making attempts at teaching Malik math was like pouring the daily recommendation of smoothies over your head: pointless. "Malik, you look so lost"  
He looked up, eyes growing saucer wide.  
"studying hard I hope" the girl commented, sitting down in the chair opposite.  
"well, trying" the golden haired boy sighed heavily and hung his head, "I suck at maths Thelma. I actually suck. So bad. And Ryou's tried everything to make me remember, even writing the answers on post its and stuck them to the basketball court"  
"are you really that desperate?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"yes! I can't go to summer school, I just can't"  
She giggled softly, "why don't you just, go to extra classes"  
"Taste"  
"ah" she breathed in and sunk into her chair, slumping her shoulders, "well, I suppose I could tutor you if you wanted"  
"really! You'd do that"  
She nodded dumbly, watching his face light up. Lunging forward he grabbed her into a hug.  
"I've got to get to work!" "right" she breathed out, staring unbelievingly as the boy skipped out the room like a lunatic, "Ryou's not gonna be happy when he sees Mr Perky in work"

"oh good grief" Ryou sighed and suck down against the fridge, "why are you so bloody happy"  
"Thelma's tutoring me in math!" the other exclaimed happily, "isn't that so awesome"  
The ashen one almost choked, "Thelma! Tutoring you? Oh that's classic, you do realise you'll get, no where doing that don't you"  
Malik's brow furrowed and he put his hands on his hips, "what's that meant to mean"  
Ryou walked around him in a little circle, "well, you'll be constantly drooling over her for one, getting you absolutely nothing done and, by the way, your lack of knowledge isn't really impressive…and also, she isn't the brightest lamp in the box, so I'm presuming she won't be able to teach you much either"  
"dammit Ry! You always have to be so negative!" "hey, just bringing you to your senses! I mean what were you thinking"  
"I was thinking -oh, summer school or tutor?- just like you said!" Malik grunted loudly, "so technically this is all your fault"  
"so it's my fault you're failing math in the first place"  
Ryou sighed at his friend's hopeless expression and walked off to serve a customer.  
"I'm just, doomed" Malik said softly to himself.

Work dragged on especially long that night. It just seemed like so many kids wanted half a dozen each, spilling them and making crumbs with the muffins. It was even worse when Ryou left, he was stuck with Jou. The worst part was knowing that if he did end up in summer school, Jou would be right there with him. And in work. Summer school and work. "when did my life get so bad?" he almost sobbed, banging his head off one of the mixers.  
"oh Malik your life isn't bad" Mai commented beside him, wiping her hands on a towel, "stop complaining, summer school isn't that bad"  
"yea right. It'll totally ruin my holiday"  
"like you were doing anything anyway" she retorted, bumbling off to clean tables.  
"great, she'll be there and all" he dragged his feet along the ground as he shuffled to the locker room to change. Isis would be home, Malik pondered the idea that his older sister might give him a hand.

The night was young and beautifully warm. Slipping on his motorbike, Malik zipped across town to the flats where he and his sister were living. It seemed like such a shame spending a lovely evening studying maths.

Stepping into the hallway, Malik realised Isis wasn't home. He sighed and unbutton his shirt from Taste, throwing it on his bedroom floor and spraying on some deodorant before slipping a black tank top over his head. "I look so sexy tonight too" he smirked, flexing his muscles and beaming at his reflection. Tonight was definitely not the night to be studying…and since Isis wasn't home, Malik figured he could go out to a club in town. It's not like Ryou'd know, it's not like Thelma would find out either…yea, that's what he'd do.

Ten minutes later the boy was standing outside 'Just Ask', the hottest new club on the Domino scene. Glancing around, just to make sure no one he knew was in the area, he entered through the shining silver double doors and sprinted down the stairs, hands on the banister. The music was jumping, he could hear it before even entering the hall. This was the evenings he knew and loved, no summer school threat was gonna change that!

"oh crap" Malik sighed and slammed his head on the desk, the pop test from last week sitting beneath him, a giant red F glaring up at him.  
"not do so well huh?" Ryou dared ask, peeling the moping basketball player off the graffiti covered table top.  
"I got another F!" he shouted, shoving the page in Ryou's confused face.  
"oh…well, did you study last night for the one we had today"  
There was a muffled sound and Ryou knelt down to hear Malik better.  
"I said no…I spent the night at a club. So now I have an F and a thumping headache. How an Earth am I going to focus to get a C average"  
Ryou sighed, shrugged and patted Malik on the back, "I have no idea, but you have a basketball match to play"

Thelma slammed her locker door shut and turned to face her best friend who was aimlessly staring at a wall.  
"he really needs your help Thelms" Ryou explained, "I know you said you would, but he needs some serious, fast help"  
"tell me about it. An F. I didn't even get an F"  
"you're doing really well these days…how did you get your grades up so quickly"  
She shrugged as the pair walked arm in arm along the hallway, "I guess I just, studied for long periods of time, no distractions"  
"see that's the problem" Ryou pushed open the gym hall door and both teenagers walked in, sidling over to the benches to sit and watch the game. Malik turned to see them for just a second, his heard missing a beat. That was all it took. That one smile from Thelma. The ball smacked his head and he stopped, dropping to the ground like a fly. A roar arose from the gathering crowd of students.  
"see what I mean" Ryou indicated with his head, "easily distracted"

**X**

**Ssor - first chappie done, woo yay. Ugh. I need to study math or I'll be in summer school. (actually, I don't think Scotland has summer school, but still) can't fail maths. And I still need to find a job . so till next time.**


	2. a new tutor in town

**Ssor - I'm extremely hungry, so I'm sitting here with a sandwich watching daytime cartoons (oh the fun-ness of being a teenager on spring break). So, here's another part of 'summer school malik'**

**x**

"Malik!" Isis snapped, storming into her brothers bedroom with the failed test paper in her hands, "what the hell is this"  
He peered up from his games consol, raised one eyebrow and shrugged, "you know, the math test I took last week"  
"how long have you been failing for"  
He gulped, "since…ever"  
"Malik!" shredding the paper she stormed off to the phone in the landing, her frantic brother following quickly behind.  
"what are you doing?" he panicked "phoning the smartest guy in Domino, I'll pay him to tutor you"  
"no, Isis, you really don't need to! I already have a tutor"  
She snorted, "they clearly aren't doing a good enough job, no ands, buts or ifs, you're getting tuition and you're gonna be damn thankful for it!"

"I hate my life!" Malik exclaimed to Jou, slumping over the counter in Taste, "she's asked Seto Kaiba to tutor me! I mean of all the people she could have asked, Seto bloody Kaiba"  
Jou shrugged and handed a smoothie to a waiting customer, putting the cash in the register he turned to his workmate and said, "you know, Kaiba's a real brain, having him tutor you might not be such a bad idea"  
"are you crazy! He'll be such a strict arsed, snob who'd clearly rather get on with his business than tutor me"  
"oh I don't know"  
"why are you sticking up for him anyway?" Malik snapped, thumping some smoothies down on the counter, "you hate each other"  
"yea, but he can do you a real favour"  
"ugh"

Thelma sat on Ryou's couch, waiting for her best friend to bring the popcorn in for movie night. Yawning and stretching, she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her left pocket.  
"Hey Ry!" she shouted, scanning the miniscule screen, "I just got a text from Malik"  
"good grief" Ryou sighed, placing the bowl in between them and slumping on the sofa, "what's he saying"  
"he doesn't need me to tutor him anymore…Isis has asked Kaiba to do it instead"  
The boy almost fell off the couch laughing, "oh how I love Malik's misery"  
"Ry" she punched his arm playfully, "don't be cruel, but it is pretty funny…think he'll end up in Taste or summer school"  
"who cares?" the whitenette sunk further into the cushions, pressing play on the DVD.

Malik glanced at the clock. A minute to go till Kaiba was scheduled to arrive. Looking at the doorway, he narrowed his eyes, if he could stare any harder, the door might actually melt.

The bell sounded and the boy leapt about three feet in the air. "how can something I was waiting for be so surprising?" he retorted, opening the front door. The young CEO stood, hands on hips supporting his long navy trench coat and leather trousers.  
"come in" Malik said with almost no emotion.  
"gladly" Kaiba replied, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat stand. "so let me get this straight, you failed a math test, your sister found out, and now you need my help so you don't end up in summer school"  
Malik sighed, "in a word, yes. Just come in and lets get started, I've had a shitty day"  
"you aren't the only one Ishtar, just get out your stuff and show me what the problem is, I don't have all night"  
"oh not that I'm sure is untrue" Malik countered, "you may run a business, but as far as a social life goes, yours is far from it"  
"maybe it's a lack of social gatherings that keep me in the big leagues and you in the enrolment list for summer school!" the older boy shouted, slamming a textbook down on the table top.  
"ugh, this sucks worse than Taste"

The hours dragged on and Malik either found himself head first in the books asleep, or arguing with his tutor over little things that he'd end up losing about anyway. He did notice that regardless of the constant bickering, Kaiba would keep working away, never once making any errors.  
"so you understand yet?" he asked, drawing a halt to Malik's train of thought. The Egyptian looked up into questioning, ice blue eyes. He'd never noticed before, but those eyes really were quite lovely. "um, no"  
Kaiba grunted and hung his head backwards, "I don't know how to make it any easier"  
Malik shrugged, taking a sip of water from the glass that had been sitting in front of him for hours untouched, "maybe I'm just not meant to be good at maths"  
"don't talk nonsense" the CEO stated irritably, "people are programmed to be able to do things when they really try. You just don't try hard enough"  
"that isn't true! Listen to yourself"  
"ok then" Kaiba smiled smugly, "where were you last night? In studying"  
The boy gulped, "ok, so I was out clubbing, one night Kaiba"  
"one night can make all the difference, you'll see that when you get another F on the pop test you did yesterday. You need to be prepared for the next one don't you see? Do you really want to spend your holiday in summer school"  
"no! that's the point in these one to one sessions"  
Kaiba sighed heavily, "your heart isn't in it"  
"it's boring" The brunette thought for a moment, Malik watching intently. He really was quite a good looking stuck up arse wasn't he?  
"why don't we make it more interesting then?" Kaiba once again stopped the boys train of thought.  
"how"  
"we could make it into a game"  
Malik laughed stubbornly, "yea, like that'll work"  
"you got any other ideas smart boy?" he snapped back. Kaiba took Malik's stunned silence as a no. "I'll come up with something for tomorrow night. You keep at the books until then" Kaiba instructed, standing to leave.  
"yes sir" Malik mock saluted, listening to Kaiba grumble down the pathway.  
"can't wait" the Egyptian whispered into the night before shutting the door and heading to the kitchen for a snack.

**x**

**Ssor - ok, that was pretty short, but we get the general introductory idea. Well, I think so. Maybe write another part later tonight, who knows. Until then, much love.**


End file.
